


Intensity

by JamieMac26



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26





	Intensity

Matthew walked into the warehouse sized building, a hot cup of coffee clutched between his fingers. He lifted the steaming liquid up to his lips, taking a slow sip, his eyes darting around the brightly lit space. People bustled around, reminding him of a colony of ants or bees. No one seemed to be paying him any attention, so he continued to stand in the same spot, taking in all of the hustle and bustle. The green screen was large, so large it stretched across the entirety of the back wall.

He wasn’t entirely sure what this video shoot was going to entail, he only knew that it was for a fragrance and from the looks of his surroundings, a highly digitized one at that. He took a few more steps into the throng of activity, glancing around for someone who resembled a director. A young woman approached him.  She was wearing a headset and he immediately knew that she would steer him in the right direction.

“Mr. Gubler?” She stood in front of him, her eyes caught his.

He nodded his head, “please… it's Matthew.”

She spun on her heel, “Jack McCain is waiting on you, follow me.”

Matthew assumed she was referring to the director, as he blindly followed her through the crowd. He found himself at the back of the expanse, down a narrow hallway full of smaller rooms.  The young assistant stopped at an open door, gesturing for Matthew to slide past her.  

“Matt, so glad you found the place.” A small, boisterous man stood from his chair and approached him. “You ready to get started?”

“Yeah man… and it's Matthew.” He sat down in the chair that had been pulled from the table for him.

“Our female lead should be here soon, but I wanted to go over the concept with you. As you saw, it will be mostly shot in front of a green screen.  Think film noir, dark with pops of color. We'll have you first appear driving a vintage car, seeing our leading lady standing on the sidewalk. You stop at the light near where she's at, your eyes meet. Pan to next scene, you see her from across a crowded restaurant. Your eyes meet again and you approach her. Next scene, cloths are coming off, you are in your bedroom. Close ups on both of your faces, your fingers play with the necklace that rests against her skin. You get the idea, right?”

Matthew nodded his head, wondering why the hell they had chosen him for this role.

“So we need you to be dark, mysterious and sexy. We need women to run out and buy this for their men and we need men to want to wear it to attract women.” The man stood, “Let's get you into makeup and wardrobe.”

Dressed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, a black jacket and hair tousled in a manner that he could only describe as the “just had sex” look. He stood in front of the full length mirror, not able to recognize himself. Okay, he thought, he could do this.

A sharp rap at the door jolted him from the solitude of his mind. “Yeah, come in.” Sounds from beyond the wall filled the small space he was occupying, the same assistant from before popped her head into his view.

“Are you ready?” She questioned him.

He nodded, “I'm sorry, but what was your name again?”

“Nichole. Please come with me Mr. Gubler.”

He set his phone down, shutting the door behind him.  “It's Matthew, please, none of that Mr. Gubler garbage.” He cracked a smile, hoping to get one from her but she never turned to face him. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued the game of follow the leader.

He saw her through the sea of people. She was standing near the back of the room, near the edge of the green screen. His heart skipped a couple beats. He didn’t know her well, but they had crossed paths several times over the last few years. Every time he saw her, his heart did the same thing. He took a couple deep breaths, composing himself as they took the last few steps.

“Ashlyn Voss, this is Matthew Gubler. Matthew, this is Ashlyn. Since I’ve got you both here, I want to ask you… Are you both comfortable with the intimacy aspects of this shoot?” The director stared down at the notes he held in his hand, his words loud enough to drift up to his listeners ears.

Matthew nodded, his eyes darting between the director and his lovely co-stars face. He watched as, she too, nodded her head in response to Jack’s question. He thought back to several years ago, the time when he first saw Ashlyn and how beautiful he thought she had been then. His eyes stayed on her for a few extra moments, taking in the subtle details that made her even more stunning than he originally realized.

“Matthew let’s start with your part first while Ashlyn is in wardrobe and makeup.” Jack motioned to his left, where a vintage automobile sat, waiting.

A sly smile spread across Matthew’s face and he quickened his pace. He pulled open the car door and climbed into the driver’s seat. His smile grew as he ran his hands along the smooth leather of the steering wheel. He stifled a giggle as he glanced at himself in the rearview mirror. The eyes that stared back at him, were his, but the rest…he had become this character and his heart pounded in his chest with excitement.

The wind machine came to life. The breeze blew through his hair, giving him the strange sensation of moving. Music filled the space and director yelled action.

Matthew gripped the wheel and pretended to be driving that amazing machine down the stretch of road that lay before him. Green screen filming wasn’t something he was used to, but living in his imagination was. He could see it. He could see it all playing out in his mind. The dark buildings that loomed before him, the hues of sharp colors that danced across the horizon, the grays and whites that made up the people bustled along the sidewalks. He channeled his inner James Dean and did what he could to pull of his best ‘sexy.’

Needless to say he felt ridiculous, like he was back on the runway. It felt unnatural to him, but he knew that he needed to get out of his own head if he was going to have any chance of pulling this entire thing off with any amount of believability.

The director yelled cut and made his way towards the car and Matthew. He leaned against the frame, “You did well, let’s just do it one more time and then we can film the next part with our female lead.” Jack yelled action as he walked out of the frame.

 

Matthew stood next to the car, the stylist tosseling his hair again, giving it just the right look, when he noticed Ashlyn walk onto the set. Her normally dark hair, covered up with a blond golden wig and her lips were bright red. They’d for sure stand out in the final cut of this thing. He smiled at her as she neared him.

“Hey,” She leaned against the car next to him, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. How have you been Matthew?”

“It’s been what, two years?”

She nodded, “I think that’s about right. I gotta say Gubler, you are looking hot in that outfit.” She winked at him, pushing herself away from the car.

He watched her saunter over to her mark and he had to shake his thoughts clear as he turned and crawled back into the driver’s seat. He donned his sunglasses, waiting for the bellow of ‘action’ before returning his hands to their familiar place on the wheel.

 

Matthew lifted his sunglasses, fully engrossed in his character, he caught her eye. His head followed her as he passed by, their line of sight locking on to one another.

The director yelled cut and the scene was reset once again. Matthew watched as she winked at him as he placed his glasses back into place. They replayed the scene again. Their stare this time was more sensual, their eyes locking for a longer moment. The intensity between them felt as if it was rising the temperature in the large expanse.

The wind was shut off and the music turned down as Jack yelled ‘cut’ once again. “That’s a wrap on this scene people, let’s get set up for scene two. Matthew and Ashlyn, you two head to wardrobe and get changed. Good job, both of you.”

Matthew climbed from the car and held his arm out to Ashlyn. She smiled at him as she graciously accepted.

“I don’t know about you Gubler, but that gaze between us…whew, it was quite intense. I honestly didn’t think that you had it in you.”

“What?? Now that isn’t very nice.” Matthew leaned into her, giving her shoulder a soft push. “I’ve been known to surprise a few people.”

She laughed, her grip on his arm tightening, “Well, I must say, I was pleasantly surprised. Can’t wait to see what you’ve got up your sleeve for the final scene. I’m guessing that I’ll need a cold shower when we’re finished.” She released him, winking as she ducked into her dressing room.

Matthew stared after her. They’d never flirted like this before, but frankly, he was enjoying this quippy banter between them. Indeed, the final scene was going to be one for the books.

 

He glanced at her from across the crowded restaurant. He blond hair haloed her head, the lights making it shimmer. As he was watching her, her head shot up and her eyes met his. The connection sparked and the room felt like it emptied out, leaving them the only two. They moved towards each other, their bodies meeting halfway. They stood, flush against one another, the heat radiated from their skin. He reached up, brushing her long strands back behind her shoulder, his fingers lingering on the bare skin of her neck. She inched closer to him, her gaze not leaving his. She leaned in closer, her breath brushing against his cheek. She whispered in his ear and his hand gripped at her arm, keeping himself steady.

Matthew took a step back, putting some space between him and Ashlyn. “Jack, can I get five minutes please?”

“Cut, let’s take a break for lunch.” Jack’s voice bellowed and the activity once again begin to bustle about.

“Are you okay?” Ashlyn’s small hand brushed against his larger one.

He just nodded, “I just needed a minute to clear my head. Things were getting a bit more intense than I had prepared for.”

“I’m sorry, I probably should have warned you before I leaned in that close. It just felt right so I went with it.”

“No, no, that’s fine. You were correct, it felt good and you made the right decision to go with it, I just wasn’t… well I wasn’t well prepared for that.” Matthew coughed to cover up his embarrassment.

A pretty pink blush rose up Ashlyn’s cheeks, “I sort of felt that. It is one of the reasons why I opted to keep going. I figured I was doing something right if I was eliciting that response.

“How about we keep this between you and me and I’ll make sure that it doesn’t happen again. Wanna grab a bite to eat?”

She smiled at him and allowed him to wrap his hand around hers.

 

She leaned against the window. The daylight had long faded away but the lights from the street lamp were bleeding through the slats in the blinds. She reached for his tie, her fingers tightening around it. She pulled him towards her, their bodies pressing together. Their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bending his knees slightly he lifted her gently and moved them across the room to the large bed. Her hands moved up towards his neck, her fingers worked deftly to undo the buttons of his shirt. He reached down and gripped the fabric of her dress, scrunching it up, balling it into his fists. In one swift movement, he pulled it over her head, tossing it onto the ground next to his now discarded shirt.

He slowly lowered himself down onto her body. Their lips met, his hands slowly trailed up the soft curves of her hips and stomach. They brushed gently across her collar bone, her hair tickling his fingers. He brushed it out of the way, pulling away from her lips and staring down at the gold chain that pooled in the hollow at the base of her throat. He leaned in and kissed her again, his head moving to the side as her lips made contact with his neck. She peppered kisses along his jawline and down his throat. His fingers moved towards the necklace, the smooth, cold chain ran between his fingers. He bent his head, his lips pressing against the cool metal. Her body shifted, allowing him easier access. His hands moved along her body again, his head and lips dipping lower.

“Cut,” Jack’s voice broke through Matthew’s reverie.

He lifted his head; her beautiful green eyes met his. “Well, that was…intense.”

She slid her arms across her body, covering herself in the wait for wardrobe. “Intense isn’t quite the right word, more like steamy maybe. Gubler, you are full of very enjoyable surprises. Those fingers of yours are magical.”

He kept his body over hers until a blanket was stretched across both of their bodies. They stood, donning the robes that were held up for them. “I’m not supposed to be the one blushing in this scenario, but thank you.” Matthew smiled at her as he followed her towards the dressing rooms.

“I think it’s rather sexy, but since we’re swapping roles here, how about dinner…tomorrow night?” Ashlyn stopped in her tracks, turning to face him.

He cocked his head to the side, eyeing her. “Dinner sounds fantastic.”

“Good, now I need to go and get some clothes on. I’m not really a big fan of being on display for so many people.” She winked at him and ducked through the nearest open door.

Matthew pulled on his clothes, picking up his phone and brightening the screen. He sighed. He had several missed calls, couple dozen text messages, not to mention way too many emails to go through. He was tired and at that thought, a yawn overtook him. He stretched out his exhausted muscles. He pulled his keys from the pocket of his jacket and made his way towards the exit.

He laughed when he saw her, leaning against his car.

“Are you going my way stranger?” She grinned at him, pulling her coat tighter around her body. “I could use a ride home, if you don’t mind.”

“I think I may just be heading in your direction.” He unlocked his car, holding the door open for her. He shut the door once she was inside, and the grin on his face grew as he approached the driver’s side, “Alright Ashlyn, where am I headed?”


End file.
